Chapter 126 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Two Fists
Short Summary Long Summary Towards the back of the clash between armies, two uneasy Coalitionists unroll sealing scrolls. One admits he doesn’t like putting themselves in danger like this. The other asks what choice they have, claiming the war is a waste of time if they don’t use every tool at their disposal. The first asks what if things go wrong, catching them in the crossfire, but the second states they’ll just die in that case. They knew what they signed on for when they agreed to give their lives for the Coalition, even going so far as to call them all expendable compared to the officers. Admitting the point, they then unseal the scrolls, revealing two broken Pacifista. When the first asks what they should do, the second says they wait for the beasts to smell food and run at them. The Wenches start barreling over to reach the broken cyborgs. Byakugan active, Neji notices and wonders what’s happening. The Wenches then shock everyone when they start fighting amongst themselves for the food. One soldier admits he wasn’t expecting this level of violence, remembering that the experiments were in a more controlled environment, deciding this should be reported to Sagi if they survive. Once only two Wenches remain, they start eating the Pacifista. The two soldiers decide it’s the time to get back. After a few minutes, the Pacifista are gone, and the two Wenches start to transform. Shūhei yells that something bad is happening in the back. Kensei yells for everyone else to be on guard. Then, the two Wenches grow to hundred foot behemoths that tower over everyone. While Rukia mutters in horror, Kakashi is absolutely shocked the Iron Maidens can evolve so much. Izuru yells for his comrades to cover him so he can sneak behind and hit their legs with Wabisuke, hoping it’ll weigh them down enough to immobilize them. The Coalition grunts gain some confidence, with a Rakuen officer explaining that this form is the Colossi, the largest and most destructive form of the Iron Maidens. Izuru Flash Steps behind one Colossi, and aims for its ankle while his comrades keep the Wenches busy. So focused on the Colossi, Izuru fails to notice something eyeing him. A Needler hidden behind a building shoots and impales Izuru multiple times, earning a yell of worry from Shūhei. While the Colossi doesn’t even notice, Izuru curses at being badly injured again. Tōshirō calls out to Rukia, asking if she can freeze that thing. When she confirms it, Tōshirō orders Rangiku to guard Orihime while she heals Ukitake and Kakashi. Once his Lieutenant runs over to Orihime, Tōshirō calls Rukia to join him so they can combine their freezing powers. After Kakashi urges them to be careful, Tōshirō releases his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. He then orders Shūhei and Mashirō to move Izuru out of the area. The two quickly reach Izuru with Flash Step, grab him, and retreat. Tōshirō asks if Rukia can handle this, and she nods that she simply has to. Right after Tōshirō states they’ll make some ice sculptures, several Brutes charge at the two Soul Reapers. After they both avoid the first few attacks, they realize that all the Brutes are focusing on them. Rukia connects the dots and wonders if they’re protecting the Colossi. Tōshirō confirms it when he tries to fly up but is pulled down with a Brute’s tail. After he freezes it, Tōshirō realizes the creatures are strategizing, theorizing that it’s a hive mind. Rukia states that changes everything about how to deal with Maidens. Quickly Flash-Stepping behind a Brute, she then freezes it with a “Some no Mai, Tsukishiro”. Rukia wonders if there’s something at the center of the hive mind, like a queen. She remembers the idea being touched on in a few horror and science fiction stories she read in the World of the Living. Rukia thinks this should be reported to Chitsujo, hoping that taking out the center of the ‘hive mind’ would permanently stop the Iron Maidens. They then see a Colossus raise a giant hand, realizing it’s going to attack. With a wave of its hand, it creates a gust of wind so powerful that it sweeps away all the rank and file, killing and wounding several of them. It’s even big enough to get both Sasuke and Gin pause when they notice the destruction. The other Colossus starts to do the same. Rangiku, with Kakashi and Ukitake behind Orihime’s barrier, yells that they won’t survive another one of those, realizing everyone else is too weak from battle. The 2nd Colossus swings its hand. This time, the attack is blocked. Hashirama uses a Sage Art: Wood Style: Great Wall. The 1st Hokage declares that he won’t allow the beasts to strike down his comrades, claiming it’s his duty to protect them now that he’s been brought back to life for that sole purpose. Tobirama notes how dramatic his brother is, but he still agrees. Kakashi sighs in relief, while Rangiku notes how close a call that was, noting they could’ve saved so many if they caught onto the danger sooner. Gazing in horror, Orihime gathers her resolve, firmly saying she’ll handle it. Rangiku sadly tells her friend that while Orihime is a great healer, she can’t save that many. Orihime just claps her hands together, thinking she’s had enough with losing people in the war. She then remembers Tsunade telling the young girl that she could be a better healer than her if she had more confidence. Tsunade urged Orihime to stop doubting herself and decide to never fail again, claiming she could be the Alliance’s best healer. Orihime asked what if she failed again, but Tsunade reminds her that it’s better to get back up and keep going after failing, remembering how many times she’s failed back with the Leaf. Tsunade gently told Orihime that she needs to realize how much potential she has, and she needs to learn from her mistakes so she can do better next time. Tsunade ended her argument by saying that’s what it means to be a healer. Determined and encouraged by Tsunade’s words, she uses her Goten Fūshun, and rejects all the injuries of those scattered around Magnolia. While Rangiku and Rukia look on in amazement, Tsunade proudly watches her latest student go to work. Yhwach pauses his attack on Makarov and Marco’s defense when he senses Orihime, angrily muttering that her ability to reject the gods’ limitations is bothersome, while Marco wonders how much longer they can hold out. Once Orihime finishes healing, the dome breaks and her hairpins return to normal. She says it’s amazing someone like her could do this. Blood then starts pouring out of the girl’s eyes, ears, nose, and mouth, but she’s just happy she could save everyone she could. Rangiku catches Orihime, worriedly asking if she’s okay. Orihime just weakly repeats that she’s happy. Rangiku wonders why her friend has to push herself like that, but she still admits it was amazing. Rangiku then quickly leaves to get Orihime help, informing Kakashi and Ukitake before she goes. Hashirama smiles at the girl, calling it an amazing ability, and he’s assured the next generation is getting stronger. He calls it fantastic to see the other worlds hold their own. The two Senju then turn to the banging on the massive wooden wall. While Hashirama notes how eager the beasts are, Tobirama points out even that wall won’t hold them forever. With a knowing smile, Hashirama states they won’t just let the Colossi tear it down. Agreeing, Tobirama states the 2nd and 3rd have done enough for the day. The two brothers crouch, and Hashirama states it’s time to do their job of taking the load off. Then, they start running up the Great Wall, and Hashirama uses his Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu. Tsunade looks up at her grandfather and granduncle, mentally asking the two to be safe so she can see them when the battle is over. Rangiku suddenly appears, calling out to Tsunade. When the Hokage sees Orihime, Rangiku explains that she overdid it. Tsunade grabs Orihime, and promises to take care of her. She then urges Rangiku to return to her comrades, and the Soul Reaper promptly Flash Steps away. Tsunade starts healing Orihime, asking if she really had to push herself that far. She sighs and calls that a stupid question, remembering Orihime’s immense desire to help others. Tsunade admits she was the same when her age, always fantasizing about saving everyone with her medical skill. Katsuyu joins them, so Tsunade asks how it’s looking. The Slug Summon informs her that all the wounded were healed thanks to Orihime. Tsunade calls that wonderful news, saying that she’ll send some Katsuyu ahead once the 1st and 2nd Hokage have cleared the way, so they can tend to Natsu and Luffy. Once the Slug slithers away, Hashirama and Tobirama reach the top of the wall. Grinning, Hashirama proposes a game for old time’s sake, saying whoever eliminates the most wins. Tobirama calls that unfair with the Wood Clones. Sighing, the 1st says he won’t count whatever they kill. The 2nd sighs that it isn’t the time for games, but he’s fine with it if it gets his older brother to work. Hashirama gives a boisterous laugh at that, and the two Senju brothers leap down at the Iron Maidens. The First Raikage rubs his cheek where he was kicked, wondering who did it. Sabo confirms it was him, introducing himself in the process. After Sabo confirms the First Raikage’s identity, he urges the two Acts to go on ahead while he takes care of the Ninja. Natsu asks if he’s sure, claiming that the opponent smells strong, prompting the Raikage to sniff his armpit. Sabo reassures him not to worry, adding that Marco and Makarov need more help. Natsu nods at that, and Luffy confidently says his brother is strong enough to handle him. Reassured, Natsu yells they should go, while Luffy gives a parting cheer to Sabo. With that, the two Acts run off. The First Raikage admits that he’d have rather faced them, considering their reputation. Sabo jokes about that being hurtful, calling himself a swell consolation prize. The Ninja states they’ll just die by Yhwach’s hand. When Sabo claims he underestimates the Acts, the Raikage retorts that he’s underestimating Yhwach. He remembers when he was brought back to life and sensed what all the Acts of Chaos were capable of, and how terrified he was of Konton. Sabo asks if that’s why he willingly joined the Coalition. While the Raikage concedes that opposing them would bring down their wrath, he sees himself as doing this to protect the Hidden Cloud. He thinks that no matter how many times the Alliance succeeds, they’ll just fall to the raw power of the Coalition, maybe even just to Rakuen itself. The Raikage states he’ll do whatever it takes to protect his village, even if it means destroying the Alliance and joining a monster. Sabo calls him someone who’s given up on making a difference, but the Ninja admits he never cared about that sort of thing, just protecting his village. He sees ‘unstable’ Alliances as making people weak, and that opposing an invincible force will invite destruction. The Raikage just sees himself as responding accordingly. Sabo wonders if that means destroying the current Cloud and rebuilding it in his image. The First Raikage just states it’s better to sacrifice those who will bring the Cloud’s destruction so he can save the rest. Sighing, Sabo calls it a shame, believing that his opponent is just an incredibly jaded guy frightened of what the Coalition is capable of. Sabo admits that he’s scared too, but he refuses to let that fear control him. He remembers his teachings from the Revolutionary Army, saying he’ll gladly pass that on to his opponent. The First Raikage cracks his knuckles, saying he’d like to see him try. With that, the Ninja leaps forward. The First Raikage sends a kick like a muay thai warrior, which Sabo easily blocks with his pipe. The Revolutionary calls it arrogant that the Ninja thinks he doesn’t need to learn anything, adding he loves to take arrogant people down a peg. Sabo then counters with a Flame Commandment: Explosive Dragon’s Roar. The First Raikage flies back from the fire, but he’s unharmed, earning a compliment from Sabo. The First leaps forward with a Heart Punch. Sabo easily matches it with a Dragon Claw. While the Raikage calls them evenly matched, Sabo yells that he’s seen nothing. The Ninja calls him arrogant, grinning, and they create some distance by both leaping back. Yelling that he’s just warming up, Sabo shoots Fireworks at his opponent. The First Raikage quickly responds with a Water Style: Water Wall that shields him. Leaping onto a building, Sabo notes that Water laced with Chakra is like poison to him, even compared to other Devil Fruit users. Seeing his opponent, the Raikage leaps at Sabo with an Uppercut, punching right through the building. Sabo manages to avoid it by leaping to another building, so the First channels Chakra to his feet to get on the side of a wall. Sabo takes the offensive with a Fire Fist. The Raikage shields himself with a Lightning Style: Thunderclap Jutsu. The attacks cancel out and explode, creating a wall of smoke. Sabo wonders if his opponent will create some distance, or risk leaping out with his own attack. He gets his answer when the Raikage rushes out of the smoke with a Lariat. Sabo quickly holds out both his ‘claws’ to stop the attack, earning a grin from the Ninja. The Raikage remembers that Sabo is a Logia, so he asks why he feels the need to block attacks. The Revolutionary states that Logia-users who think they’re invincible don’t last long. The Raikage agrees, saying that goes for arrogant people as well, claiming those who think they’re invincible die young or quick. The Raikage yells that it isn’t necessarily the same thing, and coats a free hand in lightning. He then explodes Sabo’s head with a Palm Strike. When the head reforms, the Raikage calls that ‘whack’, and gross. Sabo states that it’s better than really losing a head, which the Ninja can’t argue with. The two separate, with Sabo leaping from building to building to get away from the Raikage’s water. Once he finds a dry spot, Sabo leaps from a building and launches a Fire Fist at his pursuer. The Raikage just disperses it with a Palm Strike. Landing, the First Raikage quickly admits that he’s having a lot of fun. He calls even battles more enjoyable, as compared to how the Happo Navy did against him. While Sabo briefly wonders if Sai and Boo are okay, he asks if the First is even taking this seriously anymore. The Ninja points out that he came from a time where death was everywhere, so you had to find joy in something to prevent insanity. Before he founded the Cloud, the 1st found it in treating everything like a competition. Afterwards, his joy came from protecting his village, so competitions didn’t get so fierce that they regressed. Sabo yells and asks why he’d work with the Coalition doing exactly that. The Raikage repeats that he’s not foolish enough to risk his village’s safety by fighting a losing battle, or its autonomy and strength by allying with other villages and worlds. He states you need to be logical to effectively protect something, not necessarily moral. At times, the immoral thing is what will preserve the homeland. Sabo asks if he’s wrong, and if allying with the Coalition won’t guarantee the destruction of the Hidden Cloud he knows and loves. The Raikage sadly admits that the Hidden Cloud he knew is already dying. He reminisces, thinking that while he respected Hashirama, he thought he was a fool to lower his head when asking people to work together. The First Raikage believes that Shinobi must not lower their heads, as it puts themselves on the level of others. In his eyes, this will lead to the loss of respect in authority and anarchy, claiming people must only respect power. He grimly states that if the Hidden Cloud goes down its current path, someone will take advantage of the lack of autonomy, and his village will be too weak to resist at that point, rendering all his efforts for nothing. The Raikage believes that if he works willingly with the guaranteed winner, he might get enough favor to keep the Hidden Cloud out of the hands of Madara Uchiha. It’s not what he has to gain; it’s what he can’t afford to lose. Sabo urges the Raikage to come to the Alliance if he’s so afraid of losing everything, saying they could use someone like him and his information. He repeats that they don’t have to do this, claiming nothing is guaranteed and that the Coalition can be stopped. Sighing heavily, the Raikage no longer believes that, saying it’s not the people they’ve already faced the Alliance has to worry about. While Sabo states the Acts of Chaos aren’t invincible, the Raikage yells that he isn’t talking about them. He fearfully says the warriors of Rakuen are capable of feats beyond comprehension. Sabo calls it a scary thought that a Kage is scared of Rakuen. Taking a deep breath, the Raikage repeats that this is the only way. Sabo apologizes if that’s the case, deciding it’s time to continue the fight. The First Raikage agrees with that, deciding it’s time to get serious and go all out. The First Raikage then activates his Cloak of the Storm, covering his body in light blue Chakra. He tells Sabo that he only gets serious against enemies he respects, so he recognizes him as a worthy opponent. Explaining his technique hasn’t ever been replicated, the Raikage states this is where the real fight begins and where Sabo will be KO’d. He lowers his shoulder, preparing to charge. While a confused Sabo wonders if he remembers what his Logia can do. The Raikage dashes forward, and nails Sabo’s shoulder with a Spear. Sabo doesn’t become intangible, so he feels the full force of the attack as he’s sent into a wall. Grinning, the Ninja explains that Storm Style is a Kekkei Genkai that combines Lightning and Water Chakra. On top of that, Water Chakra has been a major weakness of Logia-users, as Kizaru found out. Sabo realizes he’s at a disadvantage, but the Raikage does not let up and chops the Revolutionary’s throat with a Lateral Bolt of Pain. While Sabo gasps for air, the First yells about Raikage-mania running wild and sends a Lateral Bolt of Pain: Chop. With Sabo on his stomach, the Raikage leaps up. Intending to end it, he aims a Guillotine Drop right at Sabo’s head. The Revolutionary propels himself away at the last moment, and manages to recover enough to get on his feet. Trying to get some distance, Sabo creates a wall of flames with Heat Haze. The Raikage yells that he can’t get away and leaps over the wall. His body then speeds about in midair, reminding Sabo of Kizaru’s Glint-Glint Fruit. He then speeds forward with a Lariat. Sabo manages to defend himself by coating his pipe in Haki, stopping the attack. Using his free hand, the Raikage punches Sabo right in the face with a Storm Straight hard enough to send him to the ground. Getting to his feet, Sabo asks how his opponent can fly. The Raikage explains that while the Cloak of Lightning just stimulates the body to superhuman levels, the Cloak of the Storm allows the user to guide their Ninjutsu any direction they want. Sabo realizes why the technique was never replicated; calling the ability to fly by covering the body in Chakra is amazing. The Raikage notes that his body isn’t in control when flying, he simply manipulates his Chakra to move midair. While the Raikage deems Sabo overmatched, the Revolutionary promises that the fight’s nowhere near done. Sabo then punches forward with a Blazing Dragon Fangs. The Raikage charges forward and just takes the attack without flinching. Muttering a desperate curse, Sabo tries to get more distance with a Heat Haze. The attack manages to force the Raikage to shut his eyes from the light and heat, which allows Sabo to move away. The Revolutionary notes his long-ranged Fire attacks are doing nothing, guessing that’s because of the Water in the Storm Style. So, his only chance of winning is with Haki, prompting Sabo to holster his pipe and cover both fists in Haki. Having tracked his opponent, the First Raikage charges forward with a Storm Straight. Ready, Sabo ducks under the attack just at the right moment, and digs his fists past the Chakra Cloak. Ignoring the shock, Sabo painfully pushes back the Raikage with a Dragon Claw Fist: Dragon Breath. Gasping in pain, the Raikage manages to be impressed that Sabo risked his body just to land a hit. On the other hand, it’ll take more than one devastating blow to bring him down. The Raikage uses a single Hand Sign to unleash his Storm Style: Laser Circus. Yelling in fear, Sabo is floored by the attack, writhing in pain. The Raikage likes his opponent’s guts, but gambits like that only work if the guy goes down after taking one big hit. The Raikage, calling himself a ‘styling and profiling, wheeling and dealing son of a gun’, claims he can’t be beaten so easily. Gritting his teeth, Sabo retorts that he won’t be beaten so easily either. The Raikage just grins at that, but adds that Sabo is fighting with a handicap, promising the TKO. The Raikage then shoots a massive Storm Style: Super Flash. Suddenly, Portgas D. Ace defends Sabo with a Flame Mirror, canceling out the Jutsu. The older brother notes that the trail of destruction certainly lives up to the ‘Fire Fist’ title, but it’s nothing compared to him. While Sabo is still in shock, this being the first time he’s actually seen Ace after all these years, Ace just grins at him. Frowning, the Raikage reminds his opponent they’re in the middle of a match, asking Ace to get out of the ring before he gets hurt. Ace frowns at that, saying he won’t let his brother get taken out so he can lose him again. Expression softening, remembering his own little brother, the Raikage concedes, saying he’s not so cruel as to prevent someone from fighting with their brother. Grinning, Ace leaps to Sabo’s side, and he notices how banged up he is, suggesting that he’ll take the lead. Sabo starts to speak, but Ace tells his brother to save the catch up for later. Sabo smiles at his brother getting right to the chase, thinking he never changes. Sabo adds that he’s not so injured that he needs Ace to lead, claiming they’ll fight side by side like they always do. Laughing, Ace notes how prideful Sabo got compared to when they were kids. Sabo grins that he became the Revolutionary’s #2, so he had to. The Raikage cracks his knuckles, saying he was nice enough to give a handicap for the fight, telling them not to let him down. Ace rushes forward, yelling for his brother to follow, prompting Sabo to smirk at how eager Ace is. The Raikage starts to rush forward, but he freezes slightly when he feels Ace’s Conqueror’s Haki. When he hears Ace call out to him, Sabo envelops the Raikage with a Heat Haze. While the Cloak protects him, the Raikage realizes the intense flames could evaporate it. He thinks he needs to get away, but Ace yells for the Ninja not to forget about him. He then tosses his Saint Elmo’s Fire. While the spikes dissipate when they hit the Raikage’s shoulder, he notices that they actually managed to burn him a little. The Ninja realizes the brothers are trying to wear him down. Ace then follows up with a Fire Gun, so the Raikage decides not to mess around anymore and gets out of the Heat Haze. Ace yells for Sabo not to let up, so the two rush forward. While the Raikage intends to separate them, Sabo has a plan. He coats his arms in Haki, and pushes a Dragon Breath into the ground that sends the Raikage off-balance. Ace then lights up his legs and backflips to launch a Heat Wave. While the flames dissipate when hitting the Cloak of the Storm, it gives cover for Ace to send his Fire Fist. This attack finally manages to knock the Raikage off his feet. Angered, the Ninja yells they won’t get the best of him, and aims a Lariat at Ace, deciding to take out the one better with fire. Sabo then near-instantly appears between the other fighters, and stops the Raikage with a Dragon Claw. Feeling the electricity, Sabo gives the word to Ace, who uses a Flame Commandment: Ring of Fire. While the intangible Logia users are safe, the attack explodes right in front of the Raikage. Not done, the Raikage shoots a massive Storm Style: Super Flash. The two brothers combine their powers to form a Double Flame Mirror that successfully blocks the Jutsu. Not letting up, the Raikage sends a Storm Style: Laser Circus from above, forcing the brothers to separate. As Sabo drives his pipe into the ground, the Raikage notes that while Ace’s flames are more intense, Sabo is just as dangerous thanks to his skill with Haki. Speaking of which, Sabo then rushes the Raikage, coating his own arms and legs in Haki. Ace joins in by shooting his Fire Gun. Seeing the Raikage leap back to avoid it, Ace follows up by trapping the Ninja with a Fire Fence. Sabo then rushes forward with a Dragon Claw Fist: Dragon Bite. The attack traps the Raikage by the neck. Sabo then delivers a Dragon Claw Fist: Dragon Gatling. As the Raikage gasps in pain from the repeated strikes, Ace grins at Sabo borrowing Luffy’s move. Yelling in frustration, the Raikage grabs Sabo’s legs and forces him off by flipping him back. Ace quickly covers his brother and strikes the Raikage in the side with a Flame-Flame Bazooka. The flames are intense enough to finally start breaking through the worn-out Raikage’s Cloak of the Storm. Panting, he calls it a day worth remembering to find warriors so skilled with fire that he can’t beat their combined power. Seeing the destruction, he asks how the two can fight so recklessly without worry, wondering how they don’t catch each other in the crossfire. Ace simply states Sabo is strong enough to handle it, with the younger brother adding that they’re both immune to fire. Going further, Sabo and Ace trust each other and their abilities unconditionally. Even if reckless, they trust the other is strong enough to handle whatever comes, while still having their backs. The First Raikage briefly sees a younger version of himself and his little brother as the original A-B Combo. Smiling, he admits that he’s glad to have fought such an amazing combination, saying it’s pretty nostalgic. That being said, the Raikage feels he still has a reputation to uphold as the Hidden Cloud founder, declaring that it’s time to end the fight. With one Hand Sign, he unleashes his most powerful Ninjutsu, the Storm Style: Superstars. Sabo wonders how the Ninja has enough strength to keep his Cloak and use such a technique, all while being overwhelmed, calling him a true credit to the Kage title. Sabo tells Ace to prepare Great Flame Commandment. When Ace asks if he has a plan, Sabo confidently says he’s planned enough moves ahead to win. The laser beams start speeding towards the brothers, but they’re suddenly redirected, surprising the Raikage. When he sees them hitting Sabo’s embedded pipe, he asks himself if he’s already so low on energy that he can’t stop the beams from being directed to a conductor. Grinning, Sabo states that Darui explained that it gets more difficult to guide Storm Style as you get more exhausted, making them more vulnerable to conductors. Sabo states he planned this the minute Ace joined the battle, knowing they could fight a battle of attrition until this point. Sabo then gives the word to Ace, who promptly forms his Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor. When Ace throws the attack, the Raikage can only curse as he crosses his arms to block. The explosion is massive enough to form a mushroom cloud, despite Ace holding back so it doesn’t destroy the whole of Magnolia and everyone in it. Once the blast clears, the First Raikage is still standing, but his Cloak of the Storm is gone due to exhaustion. He notes how flawlessly the brothers worked together, comparing it to the A-B combo he had with his own brother. He sighs as he comes to the realization that they did not become weaker from working together. The Raikage mentally curses that he became so jaded that he forgot that he was always stronger with his little brother’s help, asking how he can even call himself a big brother. He calls himself a fool to badmouth the idea of people fighting together. He notes that he’s out of Chakra and has lost the will to fight, thinking Ace and Sabo deserve their victory. Said brothers agree to end it, saying two fists are better than one. They then launch a Double Fire Fist at the Raikage, sending him airborne. After screaming in pain, the First Raikage gives a soft smile and congratulations when he hits the ground, defeated. Grinning, Ace and Sabo bump fists and fully enjoy their reunion. Hashirama announces the score as 50 to 50, and only the two Colossi remain after the rest of the Iron Maidens were wiped out. Deadpan, Tobirama asks if the Wood Clones are to thank for the score. Hashirama asks if he really does care about their game, but his little brother argues that if he must play a stupid game, he’d prefer it to be fair. The last of the Coalition Unit’s grunts gape in shock, with some Sound Ninjas moaning in horror at the legends underselling the Senju. Looking at the Colossi, Hashirama brings up the possibility of a tie. While Tobirama claims to be fine with that, Hashirama says he should never be fine with that, saying he’ll take them out quickly. He then quickly creates his Massive wooden Buddha with a Sage Art: Wood Style: Welcoming Prayer, easily crushing the head of one Colossi with a clap of its wooden hands. Before Hashirama can react, Tobirama cripples the other Colossi by destroying its leg with a Water Style: Geyser Jutsu. Once it collapses, Tobirama kills the Colossus by teleporting to its shoulder and destroying the head with a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. The Coalition grunts yells in terror, calling the Senju brothers monsters. A Hashirama clone calls that rich, claiming he’s nothing more than a man who desires peace, and won’t stand for those trying to subjugate the Universe to their whims. If anyone wishes to fight, Hashirama will face them, but he will respect any wish to surrender. Watching the Wood Clones, Tobirama says they’ve done a lot of good today. Hashirama states it isn’t enough, knowing the work isn’t done until the threat is extinguished, either through words or blood. Agreeing, Tobirama asks if they shall move forward. Hashirama points out that two Acts already had, and he’s excited to see two boys with levels of potential matching Naruto’s fight. Luffy and Natsu stand tall before the broken remains of the Fairy Tail Guild hall. Seeing their enemy, Luffy gives him the highly appropriate nickname of “Whacko”. Natsu growls that his actions are as disgusting as his scent, demanding he leave Makarov and Marco alone. Yhwach gives a dark chuckle at this, with the unconscious body of his previous victims behind him. He notes that it’s so early for him to meet the two Acts of Order. He then grandly welcomes them to the glorious battlefield that will become their graves. Luffy glares and scoffs at that, while Natsu vows to live past the day. The two then swear in unison to defeat Yhwach. Appearing Characters Neji Hyūga Shūhei Hisagi Kensei Muguruma Rukia Kuchiki Kakashi Hatake Izuru Kira Tōshirō Hitsugaya Rangiku Matsumoto Orihime Inoue Jūshirō Ukitake Mashirō Kuna Sasuke Uchiha Gin Ichimaru Hashirama Senju Tobirama Senju Tsunade Yhwach Makarov Dreyar Marco Katsuyu Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Sabo The First Raikage Portgas D. Ace Abilities Jutsu * Byakugan * Wood Style: Great Wall * Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu * Wood Style: Welcoming Prayer * Water Style: Water Wall * Water Style: Geyser Jutsu * Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu * Lightning Style: Thunderclap Jutsu * Cloak of the Storm * Storm Style: Laser Circus * Storm Style: Super Flash * Storm Style: Superstars Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Haki * Conqueror’s Haki Devil Fruit * Flame Flame Fruit Weapons * Pacifista (Spanish for Pacifist) Zanpakuto * Wabisuke * Hyōrinmaru ** Daiguren Hyōrinmaru Techniques * Some no Mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon) * Goten Fūshun * Flame Commandment: Explosive Dragon’s Roar * Heart Punch * Dragon Claw * Fireworks * Uppercut * Fire Fist * Lariat * Palm Strike * Spear * Lateral Bolt of Pain ** Chop * Guillotine Drop * Storm Straight * Blazing Dragon Fangs * Heat Haze * Dragon Claw Fist ** Dragon Breath ** Dragon Gatling * Flame Mirror * Saint Elmo’s Fire * Fire Gun * Flame Commandment: Ring of Fire * Double Flame Mirror * Fire Fence * Flame-Flame Bazooka * Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor * Double Fire Fist Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 125 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Shifts Next Chapter: Chapter 127 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Mightiest Warriors Category:Magnolia Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign